The invention relates to a spiral conveyor for containers. Spiral conveyors of this type are somewhat known in the art (DE 101 16 854 A1), namely being designed as devices for cleaning containers.
The disadvantage of known spiral conveyors is that the arrangement of functional elements not rotating with the at least one carrier, in particular stationary functional elements in the space, enclosed by the spiral-shaped transport path and also the supply of any supply lines within this space is possible only with a relatively complex design.
It is an object of the invention is to provide a spiral conveyor which avoids this disadvantage.